Of Tears And Kisses
by SouJiro-LoVeR
Summary: Team Hana does another play. Along with it, a friendship surfaces. This friendship seemed so rare and comforting, would it finally become a romance for Sumire and make her smile? A SumireMaria Story
1. The Marchioness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura Wars.**

**Author's note: The story was made sincerely by me. Read on if you want to. Please review! I am about to make a chapter two but only you, the readers, can convince me to post it here on If you don't review, then that means, no one's interested in my story so I won't make another chapter or continue this story. If you don't review, then of course, I'd kinda feel bad because of the rejection. So, to all of you, enjoy!**

* * *

**Of Tears And Kisses

* * *

**

It was another morning at the Team Hana residence. It was still early and some people weren't awake yet. Most of them were still asleep or perhaps fixing their beds, looking forward to another challenge the day brings.

Sakura was still snoozing, Kanna was still snoring, and Iris was happily dreaming along with her teddy. However Koran was putting on her glasses and Maria was fixing her sheets. As for a certain Kanzaki Sumire, well, she was up about an hour ago, busy writing in her diary.

Every time she felt that sudden urge to let go of her innermost thoughts and feelings she put it there in her diary, trusting it would be safe there. Sumire was always a perfectionist, a pretty lady with her chin up. She wouldn't dare bow down before the rest of the world because first and foremost, the world must bow down to her. She finished her latest entry and resigned with the last lines,

"People here can be really unbearable at times, especially Sakura. For one thing, she doesn't know how to act. The others think of me as conceited but the truth is they can't really understand me and what I mean for them. It's their mistake if they are to underestimate me or to ignore what I say. Sumire"

She then put the pen down and stashed her diary away in some small corner. She headed for the door and out of her room, wanting to eat some breakfast with the rest of Team Hana.

On her way to the dining room she came along Sakura, who was just coming out of her own room.

"Oh, good morning, Sumire-san!" greeted the smiling sweet girl.

"Hmph.", was the reply of the brown-haired lady dragging with her all her cockiness. They walked together until they reached the dining room. Koran and Maria were already there eating some toast as Sakura and Sumire sat down on their usual chairs. Ayame, who also happened to be there handed the two girls who just came in their plates of toast, butter, and juice.

"Oh, thank you very much." Said Sakura.

"It's a good day today. Not much paranormal activity has been happening for the past week as we've observed. It's good then that you could get some rest.", declared officer Ayame to the group munching breakfast in front of her.

Just then Iris and Kanna came in through the door, with Iris holding Kanna's hand, apparently dragging the woman.

"Sorry if we're just now. I had to wake up Kanna this morning because she was snoring really loud and it's already time for breakfast.", the ten year old apologized. The little girl sniffed around the room as she led Kanna to the table and tugged on the woman's hand again.

"Kanna-chan! Kanna-chan! Wake up! Everybody's here already and we're having toast and juice this morning!", said Iris with a smile.

"Huh? Ok, ok, I'm up. 'Morning everyone.", greeted Kanna, very sluggishly.

"'Morning.", replied the rest of the group except for Sumire.

"Mind you, the sun's up and you're at the table. You could at least show a little energy this morning. Why are you up so late anyway?", shrieked Sumire.

"I finished something I was reading.", answered Kanna, spreading butter on her toast.

"Hmph.", and with that, Sumire stood from the table, leaving her empty plate and glass behind and headed for the stage.

Soon enough, Maria left the table as well and followed Sumire to the theater.

"We're cocky today, I can see.", Maria said in her usual tone.

"Whatever. As long as I am here in this building with this team, I demand respect from every member and Kanna's sloppish behavior this morning was very appalling.", Sumire said, firing a direct complaint at Maria.

"It's not like you to be furious at this time of the morning since nothing has happened yet. We haven't even started practice for the next play.", stated the blonde Russian eyeing Sumire constantly.

"Why? It's not my fault I'm such a short-tempered person!", Sumire admitted turning her back on Maria with a stomp of her foot.

"Something's been bothering you."

"No. Nothing. The usual stress and incapability of everyone to cope up with me is tugging at my nerves again, that's all.", Sumire said with a smirk.

"Really, now? Is it true that absolutely nothing has been bugging you these past few days.?", Maria indignantly questioned.

But before Sumire could answer that, the rest of the cast came pouring into the stage. Iris was carrying a bunch of folders in her arms while Sakura helped her carry some. Iris opened her mouth to say something about the folders to the two who were already in the theater but closed it again at the sight of Sumire staring at her. Although Sumire was looking at the little girl in a non-offensive way, it still scared Iris to see the tall lady whom she thought to be mean looking in her direction.

Sakura had noticed Iris' sudden silence and decided to explain about the folders instead.

"Sensei wouldn't be with us for rehearsal for the next play since she's quite ill. Ayame-san handed these to us to let us practice freely for the next couple of weeks. For now we're on our own. Plus, this play must be extra good since it's the anniversary of the theater's opening. The list on who will play who is inside our folders. Sensei already decided that for us." Everybody went to get some chairs and form a circle for the start of practice after Sakura had finished talking.

After everyone settled down, the folders were distributed.

"Hmm, so we're playing 'The Marchioness'. It's plot sounds good.", said Kanna, scrutinizing the script.

"You just said that because the title of the play sounds fancy.", retorted Sumire.

"Ch. Cactus woman.", Kanna said under her breath.

By now everyone turned to the back of the folders to see the list of characters and who's playing them. They were all anticipating their roles especially Sumire, who of course wanted the lead. Maria stole a glance at the girl she was talking to earlier and saw that the sparkle came back to her eyes because of the excitement of the moment.

"At least she's not grumpy anymore. She always gets herself together when it comes to acting. Thank God.", Maria said in her thoughts, smiling to herself.

Then, Koran began to announce to the whole group gathered, "And the lead role goes to……"

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Thank you!**


	2. The Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura Wars. I also don't own The Marchioness.TheMarchionessis being owned by theoriginal author himself, Charles Dickens. I used my own interpretation ofThe Marchionessfor this fanfic's play but the plot still follows along the originial story's lines.**

**Author's Note: I can't believe this is the first MariaSumire fic here in ff! I thought there would be at least one or two. I searched really! Well, there's a first for everything. And this is the first MariaSumire fic here on this block. Ooooh, I'm original! haha.. Thank you very much for those who reviewed. I hope you enjoy my story. Please do continue to review. I appreciate your comments since it helps me and the story both grow better.**

**Fyi, Chapter 3 is in the works. The more comments, the sooner chapter 3 comes!**

**And once again. this has been, the author, soujiro-lover, leaving you with chapter two of "Of Tears And Kisses", The Guardian Angel.**

* * *

Where we left off:

"And the lead role goes to...", Koran finished.

* * *

"...Iris!"

"Huh? Me? Why me?", asked Iris, obviously confused.

"It seems that the heroine in the play is a young girl. I think you have to play a girl around 13 or 12, Iris-chan.", explained Sakura.

Iris sat there with her wide eyes, hugging Jean-Paul to whom she whispered, "Do you think I can do this Jean-Paul? I'm assigned a lead role and I'm playing a person older than I am."

Koran then finished reading the list.

"So Iris-chan would be playing the Marchioness, Sakura-san would be the nineteen year-old Sophronia Sphynx or the Marchioness when she grows up, Maria will be Mr. Dick Swiveller, I'd play the lodger, Sumire will be playing Ms. Sally Brass, and Kanna will be Mr. Sampson Brass who is Ms. Sally's brother. Got that?"

"Yes.", was everyone's reply. Soon, each of them were silently reading their scripts, analyzing how to play the role given to them.

"Right, let's get started.", said Maria while clearing her throat. "Good Morning, Mr. Brass! I expect it to be a fine experience working with you.", greeted Maria to Kanna, or rather Mr. Swiveller to Mr. Brass.

"Oh, good morning, Swiveller. You'll be stationed here as a new clerk. Now get to your work. If you need to know anything, Ms. Sally Brass, my sister, is seated over there. She is working with you here in the shop and will be supervising your duties. Now, carry on!", ordered Kanna.

"It's a little bit quiet in here, don't you think, miss?" asked Maria looking at Sumire.

"No it isn't. Now get on your work before I deduct money from your paycheck.", retorted the lady who was now playing Sally Brass.

Kanna tapped her foot on the wooden stage floor to mimic a knock on the door and soon Iris came in saying, "Oh, please, will you come and show the lodgings?"

"Why, who are you?" asked Maria.

"Oh, please, will you come and show the lodgings?" replied Iris.

"I haven't got anything to do with the lodgings. Tell them to call again."

"Oh, but please will you come and show the lodgings.", returned the child. "Miss Sally said I wasn't to, because people wouldn't believe the attendance was good if they saw how small I was at first."

"This is a queer sort of thing, what do you mean to say you are – the cook?" Maria said changing her tone of voice to a slightly higher pitch to indicate some outrageousness.

"Yes. I do plain cooking. I'm housemaid too. I do all the work of the house."

Koran then shouted, "Room service! Room service! Don't make me call twice! This hotel is poor as it is and it moves even slower."

"All right, I'll show you.", Maria said to Iris.

"Now, she's going back down to her small chamber. You know, I'd give something,", said Maria now down to a whisper since she was supposed to be talking to herself in this part, "I'd give something – if I had it – to know how they treat that child and where they keep her."

"Oh so it's my part now. So I go looking for the girl in her cold dark chambers. I get a cold leg of mutton and,", Sumire said as she flipped another page of her script. "Are you there?", she shrieked.

"Yes, ma'am.", Iris answered in a weak voice.

"Go farther away from the leg of mutton, or you'll be picking it, I know. All you'll be having are these leftover potatoes. Do you see this?", said Sumire as she now mimed slicing off about two square inches of cold mutton.

"Yes."

"Then don't you ever go and say that you hadn't meat here. There, eat it up.", Sumire paused for a few seconds then continued, "Now, do you want any more?"

"No, ma'am." Iris replied sounding scared.

"Now carry on with you work, filthy servant girl.", and with that, Sumire slapped her arm to mimic the sound of when she was supposed to slap Iris' face instead.

The group finished doing the dialogue and repeatedly practiced the script numerous times on-stage until, a grumbling sound. "Uh, sorry about that. I just feel a bit hungry.", said Kanna.

"Well, it is already lunch time. Let's have a quick break and come right back here afterwards.", Maria agreed looking at her watch.

On their way to the dining room, Sumire kept repeating, "Iris, you have to do better. Much is expected from you this time."

"Yes, Sumire-san.", was the only thing the little girl could say.

"Hey guys, since we're the only ones running this play now, we must try our best to be open-minded to each other's suggestions. And Sumire, when it comes to your 'comments', be sure not to be so harsh. We must all work together and make this play the best one we've had!" Kanna said hoping to encourage the group.

By now, the cast was already eating their lunch and it was spent quietly since everyone was busy eating.

"Iris, have you been listening to my advice? You have to let the character grow on you. You have to act weaker and more helpless. Your spoilt background is hindering you from that. You obviously have to work harder!", and on and on went Sumire's ranting.

Iris's eyes were starting to well up with tears from all the pressure.

"Iris, you can't cr—", the self proclaimed veteran actress was suddenly interrupted by Maria.

"Sumire! It isn't your place to argue over the table. Iris is trying her best. You can't expect too much from a child."

"But-"

"No, stop it."

"Humph.", were Sumire's last words before she continued eating with a look which was very cross.

After eating, all of them headed back to the theater. It was already Maria and Sakura's part now, the part where the Marchioness has already grown older.

"Ok, let's start where we left off.", called Maria. "Marchioness," she said thoughtfully, "What do you think of these dresses I just bought for you today?"

Sakura smiled. "They're beautiful, Mr. Liverer!"

"Liverer indeed", said Maria thoughtfully. "It's well I am a Liverer. I strongly suspect I should have died from my illness, Marchioness, but for you."

"Right. Uhm," said Sakura in her confusion. "Taking care of you was the least I can do for you after you offered to be my friend."

"Marchioness, it's been quite a while since I sent you to school. How's it been?"

"Oh, sir. School is wonderful! I've learned how to do arithmetic, I've learned how to write, and I've also learned how to sew. People are really nice there."

Then, Sumire butted in. "Sakura-san! You don't put any emotion into your scenes at all! You're supposed to act really happy during these scenes. But don't forget you have to seem humble and shy at the same time. Do you follow?"

"Yes, Sumire-san. I'll try harder."

"No, it's obvious you need more training to enact two expressions at the same time. I should play your part."

"But sensei already assigned us our roles!" Kanna retorted.

"She did. But since we're the ones controlling the play now, we could decide for ourselves if we want to change places or not. Sakura needs more practice and there's a limited amount of time left. Plus, in the last play Sakura took the lead role and she's been doing lead roles several times in a row. It's time there was a change. The audience needs variety after all. And the best replacement for her is me.", Argued Sumire. The truth was, she was hoping to redeem herself as an actress. Most especially to come out of Sakura's shadow.

"It would be okay with me. I'd like to play a lesser role again.", Sakura responded.

"Ugh! Are you calling my role a lesser role? I never play 'lesser' roles!", Sumire thought to herself.

"Well if it's fine with Sakura to switch roles then it's fine with me.", alleged Maria. "Sumire?", and Maria held out her hand in Sumire's direction.

"I'd be more than happy.", the newly assigned nineteen year-old Marchioness smiled and took Maria's hand landing herself beside her partner. Now that she's snagged the best role next to Iris's, she could somehow say she was quite content with herself.

"Oh boy.", sighed Kanna while scratching her head. She really didn't like the fact that Sumire always got what she wanted.

"Ok, let's start again.", supposed Sumire. And Maria began to talk once more.

"Right. Marchioness," she said thoughtfully, "What do you think of these dresses I just bought for you today?", Mr. Swiveller asked.

"They're beautiful, Mr. Liverer!", cried Sumire, clasping her hands together to express her excitement.

"Liverer indeed. It's well I am a Liverer. I strongly suspect I should have died from my illness, Marchioness, but for you."

"Taking care of you was the least I can do for you after you offered to be my friend.", said Sumire, now blushing, as a tiny smile appeared on her face.

"Marchioness, it's been quite a while since I sent you to school. How's it been?"

"Oh, sir. School is wonderful! I've learned how to do arithmetic, I've learned how to write, and I've also learned how to sew! People are really nice there.", alleged the brown-haired lady, with a newfound sparkle in her eyes, her smile growing wider.

Sumire then stopped to look at Sakura. "See, Sakura-san. This is how real acting is done. Go, and train some more on Sally Brass. You have to put on a gaunt face and have a hard and tight grip.", she nagged.

"Sumire-san, cut the girl some slack. You already stole her role. Now, can we please continue?", requested Maria to Sumire. She just wanted to finish this scene.

"Yes."

"And so li--", But then, Maria's line was interrupted by Ayame's voice sounding over the speakers.

"Team Hana, please proceed to the simulation room. It's time for your daily practice on Kobu control."

"Aw, just when we were right about to finish rehearsing the script again.", whined Koran.

After that, all of them headed to the simulation room and dealt with the battle situation presented in front of them. They did the same routine about 9 times and by the time they decided to call it a day, it was already around 8 o'clock in the evening.

Before they left the room where they confronted semi-real fights with monsters, demons, wakiji, or anything the computer could come up with, Ayame said over the microphone, "Sakura, Kanna, Koran, Maria, and Iris, your spiritual coefficients have reached the standard level. Just make sure to stabilize them. Sumire, your power has been fluctuating lately, going from high to low. But now it's getting lower each time. Work on it."

"Damn it.", Sumire said to herself in frustration. "It's been a long time since my power stabilized. What am I lacking? I've been pretty good lately and I haven't been stressed much. This play that we're doing now is our next play after the one held about a month and a half ago. I got the role I wanted as Ms. Sphynx. I let Sakura step aside for me. So, what the bloody hell is wrong!", she said in her mind. She kept thinking and thinking, drowning herself in her thoughts that she didn't say a word the whole dinner.

"Well, I'm off to bed. It's best to get away now and sleep before Cactus woman says something else to boss us around.", said Kanna after eating.

Iris stood up to follow after Kanna and when she thought she was out of earshot said, "I'm leaving too. I can't stand another word of hers. I'm scared of her, really.", whispered Iris to Jean-Paul but what she didn't notice was that Sumire and the others back at the table could still hear what she was saying.

Soon, everyone finished eating and went to their respective rooms.

Sumire changed into her robes and propped herself on her bed, still pondering over why her powers weren't functioning well and why everyone was angry at her.

"Was I too harsh?", she said to herself. She decided to go down, out into the garden and when she got there, sat by the fountain.

"I've been coming to this place often, to cry my heart out most of the time. But what I really want to find out is, if they don't like me, then, how can I change?"

Sumire curled herself up, her back leaning against the fountain bench. She was just there, sitting on the ground, in her robes, crying until her eyes couldn't take it anymore or when her heart couldn't take the stress crying was putting on her.

Then out of the blue, a familiar voice called her. "Sumire-san," The tone was more of realizing that Sumire was there rather than asking for her.

Sumire looked up, hurriedly wiped her tear-stained cheeks with her hands and looked around. She didn't see anyone.

The girl in question spoke again. "Sumire-san, I knew something was bothering you. Care to tell me what it is?"

"Maria-san! Go away. I don't want you to see me like this."

Maria approached the other side of the fountain where Sumire was and knelt down beside her. She cupped her cheek and wiped another falling tear and embraced her. "Hush. I'm here. Don't worry."

"Oh, Maria-san!" And Sumire fell into Maria's arms and poured out her sadness. "I-I don't kn-know what to d-do. E-e-every-o-one has t-t-urned their b-back on me. I'm n-not strong enough. I-I don't d-deserve t-to-to be here.", she stuttered in between furious sobs.

Maria held Sumire in her arms through every sob, every minute of the moment until the girl cradled there fell asleep. The truth was Maria never saw Sumire so helpless before. She then took it to herself to be there by Sumire's side always since these were the times when someone as strong as Sumire would break down under all the pressure.

Maria carried Sumire to her own room and lay her on the bed. It was beyond Maria's understanding how in the world she was able to manage carrying Sumire from the garden to the room. Moreover, the newfound friend knelt down beside the canopy bed and watched Sumire sleep. "From now on, it's going to be you and me. Starting tonight, we'll leave our fears behind. We'll always be by each other. I'll never leave you. I promise.", she whispered into the sleeping girl's ear.

Maria then went to her own room and decided to sleep. She slid under the covers and finally after a long day closed her eyes, thinking of how to play Sumire's new guardian angel since the last angel flew away, leaving Sumire in plain drunken misery.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you!**


	3. The Lesson Learned

**Author's Note: Aaahh...It's been a long time since I updated. Writing chapter 2 just drained me dry so I took a day off before starting chapter 3. Chapter 3 is my longest chapter yet. It reached 11 pages as I was typing it in MS Word. I hope you do enjoy my story. And I would like to repeat that comments/reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you to Noir Kitsune, Maria-san, dracianna, iceblu12, and most of all to shadow-wind auror for your reviews!**

**Until here, I leave you with... Chapter 3, The Lesson Learned.**

* * *

Where we left off: Chapter 2, The Guardian Angel 

Maria then went to her own room and decided to sleep. She slid under the covers and finally after a long day closed her eyes, thinking of how to play Sumire's new guardian angel since the last angel flew away, leaving Sumire in plain drunken misery.

* * *

The next day, the sun shined illuminating everything as rays of light passed through the windows. It was, well, you could consider it, a beautiful day. It was another opportunity to get started, another opportunity to change. 

Maria woke up and looked at her clock. It was 6:49 a.m. She did some stretches and yawned. Suddenly, memories of last night came back to her. "Oh, yeah." She said to herself as she sat down on her bed to do some thinking. "Ugh, I wish I had a bottle of wine so that I could just forget what I said and drink. If only it wasn't morning. Drinking now would just burn my stomach. Damn." And she buried her head in her hands, still thinking.

On the other side of the corridor, Sumire finally awoke. She rubbed her eyes and abruptly held her forehead. "Ouch! Ahhrgh! My head hurts from all that crying last night. Oh God." She said, feeling very irritated, as she walked to her bathroom and washed up. When she was done she decided to get some breakfast and walked out her bedroom door. And just as she stepped out, Maria was standing there.

"What were you doing there?" Sumire asked, quite agitated already from the pain of her headache.

"Good Morning."

"Sure, but what were you doing just standing there outside my door?"

"Let's eat breakfast."

"Why won't you answer my question?"

"I was just waiting for you to get up. And besides, don't you remember what I said to you last night while you were sleeping?"

"Huh? You said something? How should I know? I was sleeping. I was tired."

Maria grunted and heaved a sigh. "Never mind."

"But I do remember a bit of what you said last night and I really appreciate what you're doing for me right now. Thanks for being my friend."

"Sure. That's what team mates are for, right?"

"Yeah." Sumire said with a nod, smiling for the first time today.

Maria and Sumire finally arrived at the dining hall only to find no one there yet. They headed into the kitchen and decided to make breakfast for everyone. Maria got flour, a bowl, some eggs, and a whisk. She mixed the ingredients together in the bowl and added some water into the mixture.

"I'm going to make pancakes. You?" Maria said while heating the pan over the stove.

"I don't know. I don't cook that much."

"Right." Maria gestured sarcastically. "Make an omelet. Take those eggs, beat them together, and chop those mushrooms, bell peppers, onions, tomatoes, cheese, ham, and whatever else you want to put in. Then fry the egg and then put the other ingredients in and fold the egg while frying. Ok? I mean even you can do that."

"Uh-huh." Sumire said unsurely. She was still wondering where in the world they placed the chopping board.

After half an hour in the kitchen the both of them finally went out and laid the two dishes onto the dining table – one with a stack of pancakes, the other with something that was supposed to be an omelet but didn't sort of look like one.

"Sumire-san, you burnt the omelet." Maria gazed at Sumire's dish then got a fork to taste it.

"You shouldn't have let me do the cooking if you were just going to complain. If you were smart you wouldn't have let me cook. I could've just set the table." Sumire retorted, quite distressed with her kitchen semi-disaster. Why semi-disaster? Maria just claimed the omelet was still edible.

"Goo' Mohwning." Greeted Kanna as she entered the room with a huge yawn. "Oh, we're having pancakes today and…huh? What's that? Fried fish?" she said while staring at Sumire's dish.

"It's an omelet for crying out loud! It's just a little burnt." Sumire replied with an angry expression.

"A little burnt? But it's so brown! Fried fish isn't even that brown? It's kinda black already! Look! Could we still eat it?" Shouted Kanna, outraged.

"Yup." Answered Maria as she went back into the kitchen to get the butter and syrup for the pancakes.

Sumire just picked up the plates and placemats for the 3 of them instead and arranged them on the table.

Soon, the three of them were busily eating pancakes and their portion of omelet. Kanna had already finished her part of the omelet and got another pancake and began spreading butter and syrup onto it. "Yeah. Maria was right. The omelet still tastes ok." She said. After a few more minutes the three of them were done and carried their plates to the sink.

Just then Koran, Sakura, and Iris came into the dining room and said their good mornings.

"Oh, so we have pancakes and…Gah? We're having burnt fried fish for breakfast!" Koran exclaimed, surprised by what was set on the table.

"Don't worry. It's just Sumire's omelet."

"Oh." Whispered Iris.

"It tastes fine!" called Kanna on her way out while waving her hand.

"Meet you in the theater at 10 o'clock and don't be late for practice!" Sumire yelled before going out of the dining room door with Maria.

Maria and Sumire headed for the garden while Kanna went the opposite direction. When the two got there, they felt a bit awkward on why they decided to spend time together so suddenly. Now they were constantly beside each other. The first few minutes of their 'bonding' time together was spent in silence until Maria decided to break it.

"Well, since we're now officially each other's companions, might as well do something with the time, right?"

"Uhm, yeah. Sure." Replied Sumire, not knowing what else to say. Then she had an idea. "M-Maria-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, could you help me work on my…uh…attitude?"

"What do you mean?" asked the blonde, now folding her arms across her chest.

"You know, help me change. I believe I could be a much better person. Uh, maybe you could teach me how not to be as stubborn as I am now." Sumire said, avoiding eye-contact with the girl beside her. It wasn't easy for her to ask help for something as intimate as her attitude after all.

"Ok." Maria answered as if nothing out of the ordinary was asked of her.

"Really now?" Sumire's eyes wavered in disbelief.

"Yeah. So, let's begin," Maria stood directly in front of Sumire as if in a commanding position. "Sumire-san!"

"Hai!" responded Sumire, her posture straightened and stiffened and her face was restricted. She knew Maria was in her authoritative mode again.

"Your first order is to learn how to give in." Maria said without looking anywhere else but Sumire's eyes.

"Learn ho –" Sumire put on a quizzical expression and began to relax her shoulders when Maria stomped her foot. "Hai!" Sumire tensed up again and her eyes became wide with surprise.

"As you were." Commanded Maria.

The brown-haired girl's posture started to slump and go back to her natural pose, the hand-on-waist thing. She cocked an eyebrow and said, "Give in? How am I going to do that?"

Maria took a few seconds to come up with an answer. "Well, you should give way to others' wants. So, you could start by giving Sakura-san back her role."

"Why!" shrieked Sumire. She didn't like Sakura-san acting very poorly on stage and she hated giving the second lead role back to the lady samurai. Sumire still believed the part was clearly made for her.

"Well, Sakura-san looks like she definitely fits her former role much better. It's easier for her to portray. Playing a cold, bitter lady just isn't…her. But you, you're a much more versatile actress. You could play the older Marchioness any day but right now, I think your position would be Ms. Sally Brass."

"Alright." Sumire said. She had to admit, Sakura-san playing the older Marchioness was a more appropriate part for the shy and determined girl so Sumire agreed to what Maria said.

"Good!" And with that the both of them continued walking around the grounds.

They still had an hour to spare so they began telling stories to each other, Maria telling about her history as a Russian soldier, and Sumire relaying her experiences as a daughter of the Kanzakis including the time when her mother passed away. They sympathized with each other. And deep inside they realized how lighter they felt when they let go of their innermost depressions and just decided to turn to a friend and talk.

In the span of 60 minutes, the two fortunately became more comfortable and acquainted with each other. They began to laugh together as they recalled the stupidities they've done over the past years. After all, even determined fighters like them also have their low points in history caused by their carelessness and ignorance.

Then, Sumire noticed the time and it was already five minutes past ten. They hurried to the theater finding only Sakura there.

"Sakura-san, where are the others?" asked Maria.

"They haven't come in yet. I was here since after breakfast practicing. I hope you don't mind. I'm trying to perfect my role as Ms. Sally." Replied Sakura.

After that, Maria nudged Sumire on the shoulder to signal her to talk to Sakura.

"Ow!" exclaimed Sumire looking at Maria with an annoyed look. "Ok, ok! I'm going." She continued as though irritated she even had to do it. "Sakura-san! May I have a moment?"

"Sure." Alleged Sakura and the both of them stepped aside.

"About your role as the older Marchioness, I'm giving it back to you. Your personality allows you to act her out more easily. I'll take my part as Ms. Sally Brass this time. I believe you'd be more comfortable playing Sophronia than Sally." Said Sumire in the gentlest way possible.

"Sumire-san, that's very kind of you. But for now, I'd like to try something new. It may be a tough challenge for me playing Ms. Sally but it helps me grow to be a better actress and I think you'd like me better if I get to depict Ms. Sally right. It would make me more flexible. It's ok, you could take your position as Sophronia in this play. It's your turn to have a second lead role and you've earned it." And with that, the two of them hugged and let go with each of them wearing a smile on their faces.

"Thank you, Sakura-san and I know you'd be able to portray Ms. Sally really good…" Sumire encouraged, "after a lot more practice."

"Yes, Sumire-san. I'll try harder." Replied Sakura with an apologetic smile.

Sumire then walked back to Maria with her look light and happy with a smile. _"Look at her. If her expression was like that everyday, everyone would just stare at her. She's even more beautiful wearing her natural smile than she is on-stage with her costume and make-up."_ Maria thought to herself but soon enough, she snapped back to reality and saw the girl she was just thinking about in front of her. "So, how'd it go?"

"Good. Sakura-san decided to stick to her part as Ms. Sally. She let me have Sophronia instead. She says playing Sally would make her grow as an actress, so I let her have my former role. Sakura-san seemed sincere in telling me that she wanted to play Sally so I didn't insist any more and gave in to what she wanted. That's how it goes right?" Sumire told Maria.

"Yeah. So it's like a win-win scenario between the two of you."

"Pretty much." Agreed Sumire as she smiled and nodded.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the rest of Team Hana arrived.

"Sorry we're a little late. I had to make double check the adjustments I made to the Kobus last night." Apologized Koran.

They went through the script a few times to try to memorize their lines and stepped onto the stage to act them out. Then they set some props like tables and chairs and began practicing with them. Hours passed by and Team Hana kept repeating their lines over and over again, acting them out repeatedly, which made them end up with an empty stomach from all their hard work. Luckily, lunch was prepared by Kasumi and Yuri this time, so no more burnt food for now.

Afterwards, they were back on-stage, with Iris and Maria having their dialogue.

"Oh, I didn't mean any harm, indeed," cried the small girl, struggling like a much larger one. "It's so very dull downstairs, Please don't tell upon me, please don't."

"Tell upon you!" said Maria. "Do you mean to say you were looking through the keyhole for company?"

"Yes, upon my word I was," replied Iris.

Maria considered a little. "Well, come in," she said at last. "There, sit down, and I'll teach you how to play cribbage."

"Oh! I durstn't do it," rejoined the small girl. "Miss Sally would kill me if she know'd I come up here."

"Have you got a fire downstairs?" asked Maria or rather Dick Swiveller.

"A very little one," replied Iris now being the small servant.

"Miss Sally couldn't kill me if she know'd I went down there, so I'll come." Said Dick. "Why, how thin you are. Could you eat any bread and meat? Yes? Ah! I thought so. Did you ever taste beer?"

"I had a sip of it once," said the small servant.

"There's a state of things!" cried Mr. Swiveller. "She never tasted it – it can't be tasted in a sip! Why, how old are you?"

"I don't know."

Mr. Swiveller opened his eyes very wide and stood up to get a plate of beef and bread and a great pot and followed his little companion into the kitchen.

"There!" said Dick, putting the plate before her. "First of all, clear that off, and then you'll see what next."

The small servant needed no second bidding, and the plate was soon empty.

"Next," said Dick, handing the pot, "take a pull at that. Well, is it good?"

"Oh, isn't it!" said the small servant.

Mr. Swiveller then took a long draught himself and applied himself to teaching her the game, which she soon learned tolerably well.

"Now," said Mr. Swiveller, putting two sixpences into a saucer and trimming the wretched candle, "those are the stakes. If you win, you get them all. If I win, I get them. To make it seem more real and pleasant, I shall call you the Marchioness. Do you hear?" The small servant nodded. "Then, Marchioness," said Mr. Swiveller, "fire away!"

"_If Maria-san would be as open and communicative as she is now and was this morning, everyone could relate to her more. Everyone would just love her. She's a beautiful person, inside and out."_ Mused Sumire as she watched Iris hold her cards tightly in both hands, considered which to play, and Maria put on the gay and fashionable air which such society required.

Then, Mr. Swiveller remembered to go before Mr. Sampson and Ms. Sally Brass returned.

"With which object in view, Marchioness," said Mr. Swiveller, gravely, "I shall ask your ladyship's permission to retire from the presence. Marchioness, your health! You will excuse my wearing my hat, but the place is damp, and the marble floor is – if I may be allowed the expression – sloppy."

As a precaution against this latter inconvenience, Mr. Swiveller had been sitting for some time with his feet on the hob, and now he rose.

"Marchioness, he said, "I am your friend, and I hope we shall play many more games together in this same saloon. But, Marchioness," added Dick, "it occurs to me to ask whether you are in the constant habit of airing your eye at keyholes?"

"I only wanted," replied the trembling Marchioness, "to know where the key of the safe was hid; that was all. And I wouldn't have taken much if I had found it. Only enough to squench my hunger."

"You didn't find it, then?" said Dick. "But of course you didn't, or you'd be plumper. Good night, Marchioness." And Mr. Swiveller walked out from the little girl's table and setting and was about to enter his office to get his stuff and leave work.

Suddenly the screeching wail of the emergency distress signal and Ayame's voice blasted over the speakers. "Team Hana! Large Paranormal activity was detected in the southwest portion of the imperial capital. Proceed to the briefing room to hear your orders and strategy from Ohgami-san, now!"

All of them hurriedly changed to their battle uniforms and rushed to the briefing room.

"About 50 demons have already appeared in the detected site. They're steadily causing damage to residences there, apparently, their goal is to have fresh human blood to feed on." Explained Ohgami-san. As he said 'their goal is to have fresh human blood to feed on,' most of them winced at hearing the said phrase. "What's different about these demons is that they can merge together when they detect danger to form one huge body mass, with extensive recovery abilities." He continued.

"Ensign, so the issue here is speed and agility then." Said Sumire.

"Yes."

"Good! I just adjusted the Kobus' steam jets to make them move faster when decided to switch to maximum output." Rejoined Koran.

"So the point is to slice up the monster before it has the chance to regenerate and slice us up." Said Kanna.

"Yeah." Nodded Ohgami. "Your formations…" and as he said that, a visual was projected on the briefing table. "Iris would be up front to provide the primary defense. I'd be a few meters behind her. Sakura at the center to give the final blow. Kanna and Koran, you'd destroy any attack coming from the left and right sides. Sumire, Maria, you'd cover the rear end."

"Roger!" said the 5 girls as they saluted. Then they all boarded their individual Kobus and took off for the southwest wing of the city.

When they reached the site, houses were ablaze and people were running everywhere and corpses littered the ground. The bodies were either burned by the fire or bitten by the blood hungry demons. Then the Imperial Attack Group was once again in action.

"I can't see anything." Said Ohgami then an abrupt blow on his Kobu almost knocked him off balance. "The demons! They're invisible!"

"The paranormal radar can detect them though!" said Yuri from the control center. "They're coming in at 11 o'clock!"

"Kanna-kun! Cover Iris!" commanded Ohgami.

"Roger!" replied Kanna. She headed to the front and began hitting the demons while basing their positions from the radar. "Take that! And that!" shouted Kanna and as the demons were knocked out, their true form started to show and little by little they grew more visible.

"Gah! They look disgusting!" shrieked Sumire when she saw their slimy faces with wide eyes, a hole for a nose, and a crude mouth shaped into a psychotic smile showing off pointed yellow teeth. The demons had vicious claws and bodies stick thin, with stout powerful legs for stomping and crashing.

After Kanna finished hitting all the demons coming up front., they thought it was all over.

"Are we done here?" asked Maria.

"Yeah. I think so." Said Ohgami.

"Ensign! Look!" shouted Koran. "They're regenerating!"

"But I thought we sliced them up already?" retorted Kanna.

"Of course, they're demons. They're already dead. They can't die again. Unless…" Ohgami thought.

The demons decided to merge into one massive body and they did it in record time. They raised their claws and prepared to slash 3 Kobus at once with one hand.

"NO!" shouted Iris and she put up a psychokinetic shield covering all 6 of them. "Onii-chan! I can't hold too long!" she cried.

"Just a little longer Iris…Everyone! Let them merge first into their giant form then slash them up into minute pieces to make it impossible for them to recover. That way, we defeat them all at once!" ordered Ohgami.

"Roger!"

Iris's shield was starting to waver. Sakura and Ohgami darted forward and started slicing the colossal demon into pieces. But before they could finish, the giant had kicked them both off balance and kicked them even further about 300 meters off the formation.

"That insolent thing?" said Sumire and acting on impulse headed straight for it and cut it's whole arm off with her spear. Sure enough, the demon's arm recovered for itself and crushed Sumire's Kobu. The giant threw it over quite a distance and Sumire was knocked unconscious.

"Sumire! Report your current condition! Sumire! Sumire! Are you alright?" shouted Maria.

"Sumire! You were supposed to stay and protect the rear, stupid?" said Kanna.

Iris's shield gave way and the little girl collapsed inside her Kobu because of the pressure.

"Demons are coming in at 6 o'clock. Maria-san, be ready. They're merging now." Responded Ayame through the comm link.

"Roger." And soon enough, a huge mass of rotten, and disgusting demon flesh appeared in front of Maria. She shot at it with all she's got. She had to give it her all since her supposed to be partner in defending the rear was about 200 meters away from her.

"Kanna! I need back-up!" said Maria.

"Aaaaaarrrghh!" shouted Kanna as she gave the newly formed enormous demon her hardest blow. The monster leaned back from the force of the impact but soon regained balance and stomped its foot overthrowing Kanna's stand.

Sumire regained consciousness in her Kobu and looked around. Her vision was still blurry but she could make out that Ohgami and Sakura were still trying to make their Kobu's stand up under their damaged legs, Kanna's Kobu was lying there, Iris was stationary in her position, she hasn't woken up yet. The giant that knocked Sumire out was now heading in the direction of Ohgami and Sakura, ready to beat them up again. Koran just unleashed 4 furious missiles at the other massive demon at the rear. And the last thing that caught Sumire's eyes was that blue Kobu which was now positioned under the foot of the immense demon, steadily being crushed while it's weapon, it's gun, was knocked out of it's arm.

"AAaaaaaaarrrgh!" Maria shouted into the comm. Link.

Sumire closed her eyes again and gathered all the strength she had to stand up. She pushed on, praying her Kobu could still withstand the damage and pressure. _"I can't let this happen. We can't lose like this. No, no, I can't let her get hurt..."_

The colossal demon's body was punctured somehow by the missiles Koran set off but it didn't stop what the demon itself was about to do next. It raised its large foot and put it down hard crashing the Kobu underneath almost to bits.

Sumire's eyes grew wide with shock, anger, and desperation. "Mariaaaaaa!"

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! Thank you!**


	4. Crossing Out the Shortcomings

**Author's Note: **

**Hello...yes, to all the people who are reading this fanfic and have been waiting for the next chapter...I'm really sorry...It's taken me how many months to complete this chapter...plus, I've been really busy and I've been once again cursed with the random bouts of writers' block... so, please forgive me... I've been expecting more out of myself while I was writing this chap...I expected it to be better...But since I'm under time pressure and I still have other stuff to do, I think this is the best I could come up with for now...**

**But even though this chap maybe short as it is, I still hope you'd enjoy reading it...**

**Yours truly,  
The +SouJiroLoVeR+**

**Here's chapter 4, Crossing Out the Shortcomings...**

* * *

Where we left off: Chapter 3: The Lesson Learned

Sumire regained consciousness in her Kobu and looked around. Her vision was still blurry but she could make out that Ohgami and Sakura were still trying to make their Kobu's stand up under their damaged legs, Kanna's Kobu was lying there, Iris was stationary in her position, she hasn't woken up yet. The giant that knocked Sumire out was now heading in the direction of Ohgami and Sakura, ready to beat them up again. Koran just unleashed 4 furious missiles at the other massive demon at the rear. And the last thing that caught Sumire's eyes was that blue Kobu which was now positioned under the foot of the immense demon, steadily being crushed while it's weapon, it's gun, was knocked out of it's arm.

"AAaaaaaaarrrgh!" Maria shouted into the comm. Link.

Sumire closed her eyes again and gathered all the strength she had to stand up. She pushed on, praying her Kobu could still withstand the damage and pressure. _"I can't let this happen. We can't lose like this. No, no, I can't let her get hurt..."_

The colossal demon's body was punctured somehow by the missiles Koran set off but it didn't stop what the demon itself was about to do next. It raised its large foot and put it down hard crashing the Kobu underneath almost to bits.

Sumire's eyes grew wide with shock, anger, and desperation. "Mariaaaaaa!"

* * *

Sumire gathered her last ounces of strength and put in all the spirit that remained in her. Her Kobu began to surround itself with a faint violet aura which seemed to grow or falter every second. She's got one shot. If she misses this then she wouldn't have enough strength to fire another one and return unconscious for the monster to rip her into pieces. 

"Ok, here goes. Kanzaki Fujin Style Butterfly Dance!"

A hurling fiery wind shot straight at then demon as Sumire moved her spear. The air rose with that sudden warm gush and the blaze just rippled through. Sumire hit the demon point blank. The monster was depleted and the foot that was crushing Maria's Kobu was no longer there. A pile of ash appeared which was soon blown away by the wind. The other demon, who was in front now dealing with Sakura, turned it's attention to the rear and opted to crush all the Kobus at once by smashing it's two large fists into the ground. The monster was raising its humongous arms and about to strike it's full force.

"Nooo!" Koran screamed and launched 6 rockets and 4 grenades at the demon. She was completely furious already, her patience almost over the edge. She wanted to destroy these horrid beings before they do even more damage to her beloved Kobus.

Sakura cut the demon from the back, and hit it again, burying her katana's blade into the monster's body before jumping backward to evade the explosions from Koran's missiles. Ohgami did the same, and slashed the demon's legs.

The devilish giant was literally blown apart with a great amount of force leaving ashes in it's wake which were blown away as well, never to be seen again.

Iris and Kanna caught up with the rest of the group while Koran helped Maria's Kobu up. It had turned to night time already, around seven in the evening. They couldn't believe they have been fighting for that long. The surroundings were a dreadful sight to see. Everything was burning. The stars of the black night sky couldn't be seen; they were too overpowered by the brightness of the flames.

"Is everybody alright?" Ohgami asked, almost shouting over the comm. link.

"I'm ok." Replied Iris, Sakura, and Kanna.

"I'm fine, except for some bruises." Said Sumire.

"Ensign, I'm ok. But Maria sustained some head injury." Informed Koran.

Just then, a report came from headquarters. "The enemy has been destroyed. Everything is clear now. Most of your vital signs are stable. Kobu damage, 49.", and as Koran heard that, a disappointed moan came from her mic. "Your orders are to return back to base immediately. The damage caused would be soon taken care of."

"Good. Let's get back. Those with injuries proceed directly to the clinic. Those who need assistance would be taken care of when we get back to base. Can you manage your Kobu in your state, Maria?" said Ohgami, turning his attention to his fellow pilot.

"Yes, sir. I am fairly capable." Replied Maria.

A smile appeared on Sumire's face as she heard Maria speak again. "She's fine." She thought to herself with a relieved sigh.

As Team Hana arrived back at the Imperial Theater, the seven of them disembarked their Kobus. Kanna and Iris headed to the kitchen to get an ice pack from the freezer and a drink of water. Koran ordered for the Kobus to be transferred to her workroom for repair. Ohgami and Sakura walked with Sumire and Maria to the clinic and tended to their wounds there. As soon as the two injured were patched up, Sakura and Ohgami left for the kitchen hoping to grab a little snack. Maria decided to stay.

"Aren't you going to leave yet, Maria-san?" asked Sumire standing up, about to leave the clinic ward herself.

There was some seconds of silence before she replied. "How could you let yourself get hurt like that?" Maria said quietly but sternly as though muttering something under her breath.

"What do you mean?" queried Sumire. She was inclined to think that Maria was referring to the 2 feats she did that night, the one where she attacked the demon out of sheer impulse or her life or death move as she did the Butterfly Dance technique.

"The attacks you did tonight! Those two reckless moves! The Butterfly Dance and the attack you did which put us out of the formation!" said Maria, almost on the verge of screaming.

"Damn it." Sumire said to herself. She was already regretting why she made those two moves. Now she made Maria angry, her beloved friend, and now she knew she has committed herself to an hour-long worth of lecturing and criticizing.

"Never again do those mistakes you did tonight! They put the whole group in danger! If you stuck with the formation, everything would be just fine!" shouted Maria.

"The formation was already broken to begin with!" retorted Sumire in her own angry tone.

"No, the formation could still have been brought back. You acting on impulse just made it worse! Didn't I tell you to give way! Give way to the orders of the Captain!"

"But I did what I thought best!"

"No! You didn't even think about what you did! You put everyone in danger!" and with that, Maria slapped Sumire's face with her cold, pale palms.

Sumire's eyes began to well up with tears. _How can I be blamed for something I didn't entirely do! Everyone was at fault tonight. Everyone has weaknesses and that's why we almost lost tonight. Mine just happened to be more visible than the others. How could she blame me after I saved her life out there?_, she thought.

Maria walked out of the room without even sparing a last glance at Sumire. Sumire gave Maria an angry glare as she walked out, her face very flushed. She proceeded to her room. Her mind was blank at that moment. She didn't think about anything nor feel anything around her. Her mind was too pre-occupied with all the things that happened. She just wanted to go to bed and get this night over with.

"This is impossible." Whispered Sumire as she pushed her door hard open after turning the key into the lock. She lay down on her bed and let herself sink into the fluff of her mattress comforter. A while later, she decided to get up and change into her night dress and robe. She slid under the covers and closed her eyes.

Sleep. The relief after every day was at her mercy now. Minutes passed but to no avail. She just can't fall into the abyss of relaxation that was in her reach. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and considered for a moment. Memories of her risking her life to save Maria zoomed past. The sights of her teammates' Kobus being crushed and thrown were all over the place.

Sumire got up and went down to the garden by the fountain. She felt a light breeze when she went out the garden doors. But then, she found she wasn't alone. Who else could be there but Maria, the person who picked her up when she was at her lowest and weakest state.

Maria and Sumire quickly noticed each others' presence and looked at each other eye-to-eye. No one said a word. They both expected a change of feeling when they looked at each other. Usually when two people look at each other and they have a misunderstanding or quarrel between themselves, they'd either feel cold, miserable and uncaring or would be filled with annoyance and anger enough for them to walk out of the room. But, no. None of those feelings seemed to take place. The aura of the two being together was still the same. Of course, they felt slightly uncomfortable but it really didn't mean much. It's as if they were still at the same point when they left off before the battle of that night. They still loved each other.

"Maria-san, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I should have given way to the Ensign's orders and not resort to unexpected moves that might put the group in further danger. I'm really sorry. I just didn't know what to do."

Maria thought for a few minutes. Sumire gave a sincere apology and that was all she wanted. She approached Sumire and embraced her. She held her tight and they stayed like that for quite a while. Finally, Sumire had mustered up the courage to wrap her arms around Maria as well. She closed her eyes and they both just savored the time being together for within that embrace, no conflict existed, not a single drop of hatred was present. It was just pure warmth surrounding them against that cold windy night. The warmth of acceptance, the warmth of forgiveness and the warmth of love were all there within their hold. It was all they could want after a hard day.

"Just don't make me worry like that again. Ok?" Maria softly whispered into Sumire's ear.

"Ok. I promise. I'm really sorry."

Then they slowly let go and looked into each other's eyes again. Maria kissed Sumire's forehead and they walked towards the fountain and sat by the bench.

"It feels….right." Sumire muttered under her breath

"Hmm?"

"You know, saying sorry and all that. Just saying sorry for what you did wrong. Of course it's hard to admit it but, I mean, it's all worth it in the end." Sumire said softly while she looked at Maria and smiled at her meekly.

"So I guess you passed your first lesson. You learned from it and so it's time for the next step." Remarked Maria as she took Sumire's hand into her own.

"And what may that be? Cooking?"

"No, I certainly don't want you near the kitchen anytime soon." Maria said as she recalled the _overcooked breakfast_ incident. "Next, I want you to lose the aura."

"Lose the aura?" replied Sumire, sounding a little confused.

"Lower your pride by at least a couple of notches."

"Why?"

"Well, I think everyone would be more comfortable around you if you just weren't being Ms. All-High-and-Mighty all the time."

"But…but-"

"Opps. Don't say no before you even tried it."

"Fine. So, how am I going to do it this time?"

"Don't try to be so ignorant. Don't think other people are beneath you. After all, we're just the same. Equal in every way. You're only human. Just like the rest of us. Learn to be humble. Learn to accept others for who they are. Admit defeat and mistake. Humility is a must."

"I never said I thought you were beneath me."

"Really? You never said it. But it's in your head all the time. Isn't it?"

"Uhm…" Sumire looked away, admitting to herself that she did think that way sometimes. "I guess."

"See." Maria said with a smirk on her face. "Get past this lesson and you're on your way to being the new Sumire Kanzaki everyone will adore even more."

"You do know that you're just feeding my ego right?" Sumire retorted with a smile curling her lips.

"I don't see it as feeding your ego. I see it as giving you some self-esteem."

"I have enough self-esteem already!"

"Deep inside you don't. You don't have enough confidence to change yourself inside, now do you? Get my drift?"

"But Maria-san…"

"Just trust me on this. You can do this, ok?"

"H-hai." Sumire replied. Maria drew her near once more and kissed her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Until the next chapter...sayonara! i appreciate your reviews and comments...Thank you!**


End file.
